Ninjago: Christmas carol
by dashergirl
Summary: Jay and Zane read the story of A Christmas Carol. The story is about a bitter man named Mr. Chen who hates Christmas. All of that changes on Christmas eve night and will change the man life forever. Oc's included.
1. Chapter 1

In the living room of the Destiny's Bounty, there's a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room, covered in ornaments and tinsel with a star on top of it. Someone's sitting on a chair by a custom fireplace _(they didn't want to catch the ship on fire again),_ having a book to their face. They put the book on a small table beside them and it turns out to be Zane Julien himself.

"Hello there, glad you came to visit. As you guys already know, I'm Zane and this is Jay-" Zane notices Jay isn't sitting on a couch. "Jay, where did you go?"

"Sorry about that. I went to the kitchen to get a refill," Jay explains as he speed walks back to the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Anyways, welcome to a fanfic reading. Today we'll be reading a recreation of a classic story and one of my favorites, A Christmas Carol," Zane says as Jay hands him the book and returns to the couch.

"So everyone get comfortable as we start the story. We hope you enjoy this," Jay adds before he starts drinking from his cup.

* * *

At Ninjago City, the streets are pack with people traveling to one place to another. Shops are filled with people from last minute shopping for gifts and picking up stuff. Others are enjoying the Christmas lights and listening to people sing carols. Usually, most places except shops and restaurants should be closed by now, but one is still open and that is a counting house. There's a small sign on the building that has the names of Mr. Chen and Clouse printed on it. Zane and Jay are standing by the place as they continue with their story.

"Our story begins at a counting house run by Mr. Chen. He owns dozens of noodle shops across Ninjago and manages it all in the old building," Zane says.

"Don't be fooled by the sign. Clouse was Mr. Chen's partner until he died a few years ago. Mr. Chen still hasn't changed the sign. It just goes to show that he doesn't like spending any money for things he doesn't think is important," Jay addresses as he's wiping the window of the building with his hand to see the inside of the building.

Inside the counting-house, only two people are in there. Mr. Chen counting the money he made from his shops. On the other side of the room is his clerk named Lloyd working at his cramped desk. Lloyd is a blonde man in his late 20s with green eyes and wearing his green coat to keep himself warm since there isn't a fireplace. Mr. Chen is a man in his late 40s with red hair turning grey and dark eyes.

"The room is dull and very cold since Mr. Chen doesn't bother to purchase a fireplace for the place," Zane explains. "Nothing interesting is happening until-" Zane was cut off when a man with brown hair and facial hair enters the building. "That's Ronin. A friend of Mr. Chen even though they're not really friends. He's also wealthy and greedy like his 'friend'. The difference is that he's friendly, not too greedy, and gives his money to the poor during Christmas. Much better than Mr. Chen," Jay says. "But back to the story."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Chen," Ronin says with cheer as he hangs his hat and coat on a hat rack.

"Bah, Humbug," Mr. Chen groans trying to focus on his money.

"That's not the Christmas Spirit. Light'n up a bit, old man," Ronin smirks as he walks over to Mr. Chen's desk.

"I will not! Christmas is just nothing more than a waste of time."

"Why is that?"

"It's nothing more than people wasting their money on nothing useful!" Mr. Chen exclaims.

"Oh come on. That wasn't a good argument and Christmas isn't about that. It's all about family, being together, and giving gifts to people you care about. It might sound typical, but it's really nice," Ronin explains.

"He has a point, sir," Lloyd comments.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Garmadon?" Mr. Chen scolds at Lloyd.

"Sorry sir," Lloyd says before quickly goes back to work.

"Anyways, the city is having a Christmas party at-"

"I'm not coming! You will never change my opinion about Christmas and that's it!" Mr. Chen interrupts Ronin.

"Fine. If you change your mind, you're always welcome," Ronin says knowing he still wouldn't show up. As he grabs his coat and hat, Ronin remembers the reason why he showed up here in the first place. "Before I leave, someone wanted me to give you this letter. They didn't want me to tell you who they are. It's best if you don't know before reading it," Ronin explains and tosses a letter to the desk. "Later, old man."

"Merry Christmas, Ronin," Lloyd smiles at Ronin.

"Thanks. You too, kid," Ronin says as he gets ready and heads outside.

Mr. Chen sighs at Ronin finally leaving him alone in peace. Without any warning, two men enter the courthouse. One wearing red sunglasses and the other having a goatee. This makes Mr. Chen bang his head against his desk.

"What is it now!?" Mr. Chen groans loudly as he looks up at them.

"Sorry to bother you on Christmas Eve, sir. I'm Griffin Turner and this is my partner Neuro. We would like to talk to you and your butler Clouse about something very important that's happening in our city," Griffin introduces himself and Neuro to Mr. Chen.

"First of all, Clouse isn't a butler. He was my business partner. Second, Clouse is dead. It's just me," Mr. Chen tells them. "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"Every year, homeless people are living in the streets with no place to go. We're running a charity party at the church for those with no homes. It whole day where people receive presents, hot cocoa, and plenty of food for everyone. We here to collect donations to help those in need," Neuro explains him.

"Sure. I'll donate some money," Mr. Chen says with sarcasm no one picks up.

"What should we put you down for? " Griffin smiles at Mr. Chen.

"Nothing. Now leave me be," Mr. Chen replies.

"Why nothing?" Neuro asks.

"I don't want to waste my money on something useless. Now go away," Mr. Chen answers.

"But you said-"

"I don't want anything to do with this! This is all pointless and a waste of time! They deserve to live like this! It's there own fault they're poor and they must suffer the consequences of their actions!"

"Well you're a jerk," Griffin mutters.

"Oh boy," Jay turns away from the window, knowing what will happen next. Let's just say it's about to go down. Mr. Chen hears what Griffin said about him and stays silent before he starts yelling.

"REEEEEE!" Mr. Chen shrieks and throws a nearby book at them. Giffin gets hit by the book, leaving him with a bloody nose. He and Neuro immediately run towards the exit screaming and got out. Lloyd just sat there in surprise from what his boss did. It's not every day he sees him throws books at random people who anger him.

"Wasn't that a little too harsh, sir?" Lloyd asks as he picks up the book and puts it on a shelve. "I think you could have been a little ni-" Lloyd stops talking when he sees Mr. Chen glares at him.

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

Mr. Chen finally looks at the letter on his desk and picks it up. He opens the letter and only reads a little bit of it before tossing it away into the trash. It's a letter from his daughter name Skylor, inviting him over to her house for Christmas. It's been years since the last time he heard of her, but he didn't care. He didn't want anything to do with Christmas or her. Not after she-

"Tell me, Lloyd. Why are you married?" Mr. Chen asks Lloyd, trying to get his mind off of Skylor.

"Well, I love my wife, Ali. She's kind, sweet, and the most beautiful women I have ever met. I'm thankful to have her and two lovely children," Lloyd smiles at the thought of his family. "What more could I ever want."

"You're just like your father. He could have been so much more if he didn't choose to be with your mother," Mr. Chen shakes his head as he goes looking through his papers.

Lloyd didn't know whether or not if he should take that as a compliment. So he didn't reply and starts to pack up to leave since it was 8:30. Before leaving, he goes up to Mr. Chen to ask him something.

"Sir, I was wondering-"

"Let me guess, you want a day off tomorrow," Mr. Chen interrupts him.

"Yes, but if that's okay with you."

"Alright, but I expect you to be here early on the day after tomorrow. Okay?" Mr. Chen sighs.

"Of course. Thank you so much, sir. Merry Christmas- I mean, good night, sir," Lloyd corrects himself before heading out.

"Whatever," Mr. Chen sighs before continuing to work. Outside the counting-house, Zane and Jay see Lloyd walking home while humming to his favorite Christmas songs. They both smile and turn back to the building.

"Mr. Chen's heart may be bitter and cold now," Zane points out.

"But on this night, his life is going to change forever," Jay continues.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'm hoping to get most of the chapters out before Christmas ends. I'm determined to do it (unless my family has other plans). Ali and her two children belong to Sweetheart114 while the rest of the ocs that are going to be in this story belong to me. Have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night, Mr. Chen is walking towards his mansion after closing the counting-house. The mansion was in worse shape, but not so much that it stands out. It was too big for one person to live on their own and most of the rooms were just empty.

He opens the gate and heads to the door. As Mr. Chen grabs the doorknob, Zane and Jay were standing by the gate.

"When Mr. Chen grabs the doorknob, he immediately notices something isn't right with it," Zane says.

"Ow."

Mr. Chen stops what he's doing and looks around his area to see who made that sound. The only people he sees is Zane and Jay.

"Was that one of you who made that noise?" Mr. Chen asks.

"No, sir. I don't mind us. We're just walking by," Jay replies.

Mr. Chen shrugs and turns back to the door. He looks at the doorknob face and it actually has a face. It looks exactly like Clouse's face. There was a long pause until it spoke.

"Hello, sir."

"OH WHAT THE-" Mr. Chen immediately lets go of the doorknob and fell to the ground. He stays there for a while until he got the courage to get back up. He cautiously walks back to the door and looks at the doorknob to it's back normal.

"That was nothing. It's fine. I was just imagining things," Mr. Chen reassures himself as he enters the building and closes the door.

* * *

After dinner, Mr. Chen's sitting on a chair by fireplace trying to relax, but it wasn't working. All he can think of was that letter his daughter gave him. It makes him feel kinda ashamed of himself for what he did in the past. He didn't like to think about it and wants to leave it all behind him. Especially on that day when-

All of a sudden, a window bursts open and a gust of wind put the fire out. Leaving the room freezing cold. Behind Mr. Chen, he could hear heavy chains being dragged across the floor. Mr. Chen turns around and sees a ghost standing in front behind him. It's was the ghost of his partner standing there dressed as usual. Wearing a coat with pants and boots with a top hat. The major difference to him is that he's cover in long cold chains.

"Hello, sir."

"AAAAHHH!" Mr. Chen falls off his chair and quickly crawls away from him. "Is that really you, Clouse?!"

"Yes, sir. It's me," Clouse answers him.

"But how!? You died three years ago?!" Mr. Chen slowly stands up and walks over to Clouse.

"I'm not alive. I'm just a spirit suffering the consequences of my actions. Soon you will too," Clouse staring at his chains with a frown.

"You're saying that I'll end up like you when I die," Mr. Chen asks. "And get those chains too?"

"Of course you will! You'll end up like with two times the chains than me unless you change your act!" Clouse snaps back to Mr. Chen. "Be thankful that heaven is giving you a second chance at redemption unlike me!"

"Redemption for what?"

"Redemption for all the terrible things you've done! Tonight, Three spirits will visit you. When the clock strikes one, the Ghost Christmas past will come to remind you of your past," Clouse explains.

"I would rather not look back at it," Mr. Chen trying his best to calm himself down as he slowly steps back.

"At two o'clock, the ghost of Christmas Present will show what happens on Christmas day," Clouse continues.

"How about we do this another day instead?" Mr. Chen asks and starts heading towards his room, but trips on one of Clouse's chains.

"Finally, the ghost of Christmas Future will come here at three o'clock. She will show you what will happen if you choose to stay the same," Clouse finishes.

Mr. Chen notices more ghosts emerging from the wall. Cover in chains like Clouse is. They start shrieking in pain and surround Mr. Chen. Before anything bad happens to Mr. Chen, he gets up and runs as fast as he could to his room. He locks the door and tries to breathe slowly from what felt like he was having a heart attack.

"That was nothing. It's all in my head," Mr. Chen forces himself to laugh it off and gets ready for bed.

* * *

Time pasts and it's now 12:59 am. Zane made it up to the balcony of Mr. Chen's room. Zane continues narrating as he helps Jay up

"Mr. Chen still didn't get it through his thick head that all he experienced is real. Not even after almost getting scared to death," Zane says as he pulls up Jay.

"But that's all about to change when-" Jay stops when the two of them hear a clock ringing. A flash of light appears in the room and vanishes quickly. Zane and Jay look at the window to see what's happening as the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside, a ghost appears in the room and walks over to Mr. Chen's bed. The ghost is pale with dark green eyes and black hair with a green highlight. Mr. Chen is still asleep as the ghost starts shaking him.

"Wake up."

That didn't work, so he starts shouting at him.

"Get up!"

No response.

"I don't have all night!"

It still doesn't work and the ghost was starting to get really impatient. He gives Mr. Chen a sharp slap across the face, which makes Chen yelp in pain and falls out of bed.

"What was that for!? Who are you!?" Mr. Chen yells as he puts his hand on his cheek. He gets startled when he sees the ghost hovering over the floor.

"You weren't waking up. Anyways, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past. You can call me Morro since I look like him," Morro explains.

"That's not your real form?" Mr. Chen asks.

"Nope. I only look like this to make you feel comfortable. Trust me, you don't want to see who I really look like," Morro answers. "Back to the point, I'm here to take you to see your past. Now I need you to take my hand in order to do this."

"I already what happens since I lived during those moments. So I don't need to see it again. I'll sleep this one in until the next ghost shows up," Mr. Chen says as he gets up and goes to bed. "Now leave."

"Fine then. I'll do it the hard way," Morro groans.

Morro grabs Mr. Chen's hand which makes him float and frighten. They fly out of the room and went far away from Ninjago City. Mr. Chen screams in fear as he closes his eyes and holds on tight, hoping this would end sooner. Once his feet touch the ground, he opens his eyes and sees a big house in front of him. Mr. Chen stares at it in awe. He couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Do you remember this place?" Morro asks Mr. Chen.

"Of course I do. This was my old childhood home," Mr. Chen says as he walks forward. He immediately stops when two young boys laughing run pass him. The boy with red hair was chasing the one with brown hair.

"Watch where you are going you two..." Mr. Chen shouts at them before realizing who they are.

"Don't try talking to them. They can't hear you," Morro explains to him.

"That's me and my friend, Garmadon. I can't believe I have forgotten those good times when we always hang out and playing games as children," Mr. Chen says with a smile. "How can we see all of this, Morro?"

"Their just shadows of the past. They're not real," Morro replies.

Morro and Mr. Chen watch the young versions of Mr. Chen and Garmadon play tag together until a maid steps outside.

"Master Chen, your father would like to see you," the maid tells the little boy.

The two boys stop playing and look at each other. Garmadon smiles and says "Go on. We'll play again tomorrow." Young Mr. Chen nods and goes inside with the maid as Garmadon heads to his home. Morro and Mr. Chen go inside the building and head to an office to see Young Mr. Chen sitting on a chair as his father talks to him.

"Now son, what did I say?" Mr. Chen's father asks his son.

"Not to play with the other children," Young Mr. Chen answers.

"Exactly, yet you still disobey me. That boy is interfering with all of your hard work. You'll never get anything down with him around."

Young Mr. Chen sat in silence before saying, "Father, may I go to the Christmas party at my school?"

"Isn't that for charity."

"It's not. I promise, father," Young Mr. Chen lies. That doesn't work and he gets startled when his father slams his hand on the table.

"I will not have you go to a party with people who don't deserve the help!" the man yells as Young Mr. Chen shrinks down from fear.

"It's their own fault their poor and they must suffer the consequences of their actions! You will not go to the party and stay here. Is that clear!?" the man says.

Young Mr. Chen looks down and says, "Yes father."

"Good. Now I want you to go to your room and continue to study."

Young Mr. Chen gets out of the office and walks to his room. Morro looks at Mr. Chen to see him frowning as he looks at his younger self walking away. Morro looks away and snaps his fingers. Everything disappears and gets replaced by a large ballroom holding a Christmas party, filled with decorations and lights. People dressed up in fancy clothes dancing and partying.

"You can do that?" Mr. Chen asks.

"Yeah. It's wouldn't be same to scare you if you look depressed," Morro answers.

Mr. Chen raises a brow at Morro, but looks in front of him to see an early 20s version of him and Garmadon talking to each other across the room. He walks over to them to hear what they're saying.

"I'm telling you, Garmadon. If we both work together, we'll be making millions of dollars. We can be rich," Past Mr. Chen explains to him.

"That does sound nice. So when do we start this new business of yours?" Garmadon asks.

"We'll start in three months. Maybe sooner since I inherited all of my father's money."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my father died a month ago and-."

"Hold on. Your father is dead?!" Garmandon interrupts him.

"Yeah, but I didn't like the guy. Even if he did makes some good points," Past Mr. Chen states calmly. "So anything you're going to do during the winter break?"

Garmadon is still confused at his best friend's reaction, but shrugs it off and says "I'm visiting my father for a couple of days, spend some time with Misako, and visiting my brother's grave. That's all."

"Oh come on. That's what you did last year and the year before. Try to spice it up a bit. It's depressing that you still haven't gotten over your brother's death," Past Mr. Chen says.

"It's not depressing. I just like to remember all the good times my brother and I had. Anyways, I'm going to head out. Misako and I have a date in a few minutes. Merry Christmas, Chen."

Past Mr. Chen sighs as his friend walks off to be with his girlfriend. He looks around the room to see if there's anything interesting going on. He notices a lady with amber eyes sitting by herself at a table and starts to smirk. Mr. Chen watches his past self walking over to her. Morro and Mr. Chen follow to hear their conversation.

"Pardon me, but is this seat taken?" Past Mr. Chen asks.

"No. You can sit here," the lady replies as Mr. Chen sits next to her.

"What brings you here?"

"Just visiting friends, but I got tired of dancing in these heels and needed a break."

"Well once you're done rest, would you like to dance."

"Maybe."

Past Mr. Chen smile as he stares into her eyes, "Those eyes you have are very lovely."

The women softly smile and held out her hand, "My name is Monica."

Mr. Chen grabs her hand and shakes it.

"What a beautiful name," Both Past and Present Mr. Chen says at the same time. Mr. Chen sighs as he watches the two of them talking. It's been a long time since he remember what his wife looks like.

Morro snaps his finger again and the ballroom fades away. It gets replaced by an office with a Past Mr. Chen in his 30s in the middle of a arguing with his business partner, Garmadon.

"Why would you want to quit!? I don't understand why you would want to leave when we're successful," Past Mr. Chen yells at his friend.

"I can't keep doing this anymore! These long hours I'm forced to do is making me tired. I barely see my wife every day. She also needs help with our baby," Garmadon explains.

"You're seriously going to give up because want spend more time with your wife and son."

"Of course I'm going to quit. I want to spend more time with my family. You would want to do the same with-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this conversation," Past Mr. Chen growled at him

"Well, you've been miserable every since Monica died on Christmas Eve from giving birth to your daughter. She would want you to move on and take care of Skylor-" Garmadon gets cut off when Past Mr. Chen slams his hands against his desk

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER! I don't need you to tell me how I should move on and take care of my daughter. I'll raise Skylor the way I want to and that's it!"

Garmadon went silent from his friend's outburst. He then glares at past him and walks away. Before he leaves, he says, "I think it's best that we go our separate ways. I was never meant to be a successful businessman and I'm okay with that. Goodbye, old friend."

Mr. Chen looks at Garmadon with grief as he walks away. That was the last time he ever saw his only friend. He always wished he was still around throughout his life. As Past Mr. Chen screams in anger, Mr. Chen notices a little girl with red hair and amber eyes peeking from the doorway afraid. He recognizes that was her daughter from her appearance. She looks like she's about to cry from her father yelling.

Mr. Chen turn back to self to see his past self a little bit older working at his desk. Mr. Chen immediately knew what would happen and turns to Morro

"Morro, please don't show me this. I've seen enough. I don't want to see this. I'm begging. Don't show me this," Mr. Chen pleads.

Morro didn't reply and just stares blankly. Skylor walks into the office wearing winter clothing and carrying a suitcase. Past Mr. Chen doesn't notice her until she coughs.

"What is it, Skylor," Past Mr. Chen asks her.

Skylor was quiet for a few seconds until she gathers all of her courage up and says, "Father, I'm going to move out."

"You're what?"

"I'm moving out. I decided it's better for me to leave and go somewhere else."

"So you're just going to live on the streets?"

"I'm staying at a friend's house. He's letting me stay until I'm able to live on my own," Skylor explains.

"You have everything here. I've given you everything and you're still not satisfied. What more do you want from me, Skylor!?" Past Mr. Chen exclaims.

"I want a father to be there for me! All you ever do is ignore me my whole life! I might as well leave if you keep on pretending I don't exist."

"You know what? FINE! Go and never return! I never want to see you again! You hear me!? You are a mistake! You're the reason why your mom is dead! It's because of you that she died!"

"What have you done, you fool!? You should have never said any of those things to her!" Mr. Chen yells at himself.

Skylor looks at her father in complete shock that he said that to her. She feels like she was about to collapse and cry, but stops herself from showing any weakness to him. She walks out of the room and heads outside. Mr. Chen leaves Morro in the office and runs after Skylor.

"Skylor, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I never wanted to hurt you," Mr. Chen cries out to her, but she can't hear him. After all, she's just a shadow.

Skylor closes the door behind her and Mr. Chen tries to open the door, but couldn't. He falls to his knees and starts crying. He immediately regrets everything he's done to her. Skylor was only a child who wanted love from her own father, but he never gave her any.

Mr. Chen looks up and sees Morro standing in front him emotionless. Mr. Chen clinches onto Morro's leg and says "Please end this! I don't want to feel this way. Please. Please!"

 _Snap_

* * *

Mr. Chen wakes up in his room with tears in his eyes from what felt like a nightmare. He didn't know what to do after that experience. All he wants to do is stay in his bedroom and cry.

Meanwhile outside, Jay and Zane look completely confused at the scene in front of them. Mr. Chen went from a jerk to a sad old man.

"What just happened?" Jay asks.

"He just remembers his past. Something must of happen during that time," Zane explains. "The clock should ring right about now."

Just as Zane expects, the clock rings at two o'clock. Inside, Mr. Chen hears laughter behind the door. He gets out of bed and walks to the door. He sees a bright light coming from under the door. Mr. Chen takes a deep breath before opening the door.


End file.
